The Adventures of Ahadi and Uru
by Lionesses101
Summary: The king finds a lonely cub at the waterhole and it appears to be an female outlander.  meaning not born in Mohatu's kingdom and makes her his son's betrothed. How will the story go on?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King**

**The Adventures Of Ahadi and Uru**

**By Lionesses101**

One hot and sunny day in the pride lands…Mohatu is the first king of the pride lands. Everyone in the kingdom is proud of him. Mohatu has a cub named Ahadi. The Prince of the pride lands. His wife was selected from his lioness pride. But she hasn't told him her name. She has pretty hazel shiny eyes, and a darker pelt then the other normal lionesses. She is the queen of the pride lands. This was the moment of the start of the great circle of life. Ahadi wakes up in Mohatu's arms. The young baboon Rafiki takes the prince and walks carefully to the ledge of pride rock to not fall. Then Rafiki rises up the young cub. The animals greet the young prince by doing cheers and bows. This is the start of the great circle of life as the story continues. One day, Mohatu and a young Ahadi take a tour around the pride lands. Until a bird named Zulu alerts the king that a rouge is in the pride lands. Mohatu runs and tells his trusty assistant to take his son home. The king finds a lonely female cub with a strange nose drinking by the waterhole with no animals surrounding her. The female cub has a dark brown fur with dark red eyes. Without being controlled, the king roars and runs to the cub. The cub shakes in fear. "What are you doing in my lands, Outlander?" growled the king. The cub shook with fear. "M-My name is Uru. I was just about to leave now..." said the cub before she darted off. Mohatu got confused. He started to think for a moment. Then he shouted, "Wait!" the cub stopped and looked at him. Mohatu smiled. "I want you to stay." said the king. The cub (or Uru) smiled. "Really? You'll let me?" she asked excitedly. Mohatu's smile faded. "As long as you will do a favor for me." he said. Uru's smile faded to a curious face. "What do you want from me?" she asked. "If you stay in my kingdom, you have to face the rules." said Mohatu. "What? Your a king?" asked Uru surprised. Mohatu nodded. "Yes. And if you stay, I have a son. He is a very lonely cub and the prince of the pride lands. Try and get along and get to know him if you can. His name is Ahadi." Mohatu turned and walked away from Uru. He started to head back to the pride lands. "Wait!" shouted Uru. The king stopped. "I will." said Uru. Mohatu smiled. "Come." he said. He turned away from Uru again and headed towards pride rock. Uru was happy and she ran to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King**

**The Adventures Of Ahadi and Uru**

**By Lionesses101**

As Mohatu and princess Uru arrive at pride rock, the lionesses look confused. Other half of the lionesses look shocked. Ahadi sits in between his mother and another lioness as he pulls a grumpy face when he sees Uru. The princess pulls a confused face at Ahadi. Uru smiles and walks to him. "Say, you must be the prince your father was talking about. I'm Uru." She said. Ahadi said nothing and looked at his father. "Take her out of the kingdom. Were finished here." Said Ahadi angrily. He walks into the cave without turning his head towards Uru or Mohatu again. The king sighs. "What's with him?" Uru asked. "He thinks he is being replaced." Said Mohatu. Uru is shocked and looks at Mohatu. "Really? Want me to talk to him?" she asked. "No. I will." The king walked into the cave. "What do you want." Asked Ahadi angrily. "Son, I am not replacing you." Said Mohatu. "Yeah, right! Just stay away from me." Ahadi runs out of the cave and exits the pride lands. Mohatu is confused. Ahadi walks in a wasteland. Until a lioness approaches him. "Who are you?" asked the prince. "Why, I am Mohatu's friend." Said the lioness evilly. Unlucky that Ahadi didn't understand evil. "Friend?" Ahadi asked. The lioness continued walking slowly around Ahadi grinning. "You know you don't want to marry a princess that replaces you, right?" asked the lioness. Ahadi looks confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. The lioness chuckled evilly low so that Ahadi couldn't hear her laugh. "Well, your father the king is not a king at all. Because he is replacing you, isn't he?" asked the lioness evilly. Ahadi got mad. "Of course he is! He hates me!" yelled the prince angrily. "That's right! Come to my land! They will welcome you." said the lioness.

Later, the lioness and Ahadi arrive at her kingdom. It was huge but dark with red skies with branches without leaves. "Well, here we are." said the lioness. "This is your kingdom?" asked Ahadi. "Oh no Ahadi, this is the outlands. Stay with us and you will have your wish." said the lioness. "Wish?" asked Ahadi. "Yes, meaning you will be the prince but you will kill the princess first." said the evil lioness. Ahadi thought for a moment. "Oh I don't know...what is your name?" asked the prince. "Call me Eve." said the lioness. "So, Eve. How can I trust you? Will my dad like this..." said Ahadi. "Who knows, Ahadi? The king tells great lies about the circle of life. And how the great kings of the past live in those silly twinky stars that are so bright they burn your eyes like the sun." said Eve evilly but with a kind tone. "Those are all lies?" asked Ahadi shocked. "Is that true?" he asked again. Eve nodded and she got angry. "That's right! That fool shall pay for replacing you...he shall no longer be our friend..." said Eve evilly. Ahadi nodded. "That's right! I am with you all the way!" he darted off towards the closest cave. Eve grinned. Her plan was going well...she stole the king's son!


	3. Chapter 3 FINAL

**The Lion King**

**The Adventures of Uru and Ahadi**

**By Lionesses101**

Years had passed and there was no sign of Ahadi in the pride lands. But one day the kingdom happily moves on because now they have a princess. Ahadi meets a new friend in the outlands named Zira, meaning hate. Ahadi gets along with her better than Uru. She meets a new cub and he becomes the prince. Everything is normal again. But Mohatu still wonders where his son could be. A month had passed again, and now there's a drought in the pride lands. Mohatu drives out all of the Hyenas of the kingdom. It has been a tough month. Another month passed, and everything was peaceful again. This was a special day for Princess Uru, the king's new daughter goes out to hunt. The cubs are now young adults. One day, Eve sends out Zira and Ahadi to go to the river and push the logs. The logs fall down and the river follows. Uru hunts a herd of antelope. But she hears a scream and follows it. She finds her future mate trapped floating in the fast river. She sees logs spreading. Then it stops and Uru runs to the end of the river and finds her future mate washed up. The princess sees a young adult named Ahadi and his friend Zira as they grin. Uru gets mad. "You guys almost killed him!" she growled. "Guess that counts for revenge for replacing me, doesn't it?" said Ahadi evilly. "Ahadi?" asked Uru confused. "That's right." said a voice. Eve walks to Ahadi and Zira. "Eve! I've heard about you! You are an arch enemy of Mohatu!" growled Uru. "Enough!" roared a voice. King Mohatu runs towards them. "What is going on!" he shouted. He saw Eve and snarled. "Eve..." he said. He looked confused as he saw two other members of Eve. "Ahadi?" he asked. "Well, you have figured it out. Haven't you?" said the former prince evilly. "Ahadi! Where where you!" cried Mohatu. "Oh, I've been on my own. Instead of being replaced by a jerk named Urubel." said Ahadi evilly. "That is not my name!" roared the princess angrily. "Enough!" roared Mohatu. "As king, I exile the outlands followed by Ahadi!" he announced. "You don't know what I've been through!" cried Ahadi then he darted off. "Ahadi!" cried Uru. "Come on, Uru. Let's go home." said the king angrily. Uru shook her head. "No! I'm going with Ahadi!" she darted off too. Mohatu stood frozen. "Let her go, Zira. Come on daughter, let's head home." said Eve. "But first...kill him." said Eve evilly. Zira jumps at Mohatu and pins him. The king roars as he gets slammed to the ground. Zira sinks her teeth into the king's pelt. Mohatu roars in pain as Uru chases after Ahadi.

Uru and Ahadi run through logs, climb over small rocks, run through grass, tumble down hills until they enter a cave. Ahadi is trapped! He looks behind shocked to see Uru angry. "Wait! I can explain!" shouted Ahadi. "You have done enough." said Uru lowly. Suddenly, Zira sneaks up behind her. She grabs the princess and tries to sink her teeth into the princess. Ahadi jumps at Zira but she wakes him into a wall. Eve comes and attacks Princess Uru but Ahadi roars at the lionesses. They stop the fight. "Ahadi?" asked Uru. Ahadi leaps and attacks Zira and Eve. Ahadi stops when they became weak. Eve jumps at Ahadi but instead gets Uru. They roll down a ledge but Eve holds onto a ledge below Uru. The princess tries to save Eve but she falls to her doom. "I'll get you for this! Someday!" growls Zira angrily. She starts to run but Ahadi blocks her. "You are not going anywhere." he growled. "Ahadi?" asked Uru shocked. Ahadi jumps and bites on Zira's ear. She roars in pain. Ahadi stops and sees Zira's ear bleeding. "EXILE!" growls the prince. Zira runs away. Ahadi sighs in relief. Uru licks him on his cheek. Ahadi laughs lowly. "Ahadi, you did it. You are back to your prince self." said Uru. "And I couldn't of done it without you." said Ahadi. He and Uru smiles. "Let's go home." said Uru. As they return to pride rock, the lionesses where happy to see them return. The queen licks his son. "You made it. You are home." she said happily. "I couldn't of had done it without my princess here." Ahadi said softly. The queen sits next to her son as Uru sits next to Ahadi. The princess and prince sits next together. The three look at the lionesses and they look back at them. "As queen, I shall hand over my place to prince Ahadi and princess Uru. They are now king and queen of the pride lands!" announces the queen. The lionesses roar in cheer. Uru licks Ahadi's cheek again. THE END


End file.
